Ego
by Sunsiket
Summary: Entiende algo, no tengo adicciones, no necesito de esas cosas mundanas, acaso no sabias que uno puede cambiar?, un asesino drogadicto puede convertirse en el mejor papá del mundo.


Quedaba poco rastro del sol en el horizonte, colores naranjizos eran desplazados por el negraceo tono de la noche, poco a poco se vislumbraban las estrellas y nubes grisaceas ocultaban la luna llena, pocos toques de luz mantenian iluminada una habitacion.

_Aun siento ese polvo en mi nariz, esa adrenalina que sube ardientemente hasta mi cerebro, mis ojos se tornan brillosos y mis pupilas se dilatan al maximo, mis manos se ponen ansiosas de tocar otro cuerpo, de tocarme, de golpear, matar, (esas palabras gritaban dentro de su cabeza, una furia mental se apoderaba de esa locura ideonea) _

-¡Mi puto ego necesita accion! hahahaha. (risas y sonrisas emociones y facciones de una persona feliz)

Es una oscura oficina, un hombre vestido de gala se observa complacientemente en el espejo, en su mano se observa el jugueteo de sus dedos con una moneda de oro, esperando el azar, la decision mas irracional para autocomplacerse, la lanza al aire y la detiene en su mano izquierda, la observa alegremente siendo sello como resultado, se pone su saco despues se arregla la corbata mientras camina hacia la puerta al abrirla hay un largo pasillo, similar a un paseo años atras en la vieja guarderia llamada Azkaban, saca su varita para que razge el tapiz de su calido hogar, comienza a sentir esas ansias de llegar a la puerta al final de su recorrido, esa sonrisa delirante significa que es el final de alguien y un orgasmo mas para su ego, abre la puerta y una sensual mujer se encuentra cepillando su cabello frente al tocador, se nota el cansancio en el rostro y amor en sus ojos, sus palabras fueron: ya te vas Amor? mientras ella esperaba la respuesta el apunto con su varita el rostro de ella:

-Si regresare tarde,ah! no te preocupes no te tendras que levantar temprano mañana( sonrio de una forma gentil, una mirada ausente acompañado de dos ironias de palabras) te amo, Aveda Kedavra ( Se quedo observando la posicion de su esposa, su rostro en el tocador, su cabello cayendo por la espalda y cubriendo parte de su rostro, su mano sostiene delicadamente el cepillo que con una sola brisa terminaria por completo en el suelo, cerro susurrosamente la puerta y bajo las escaleras, mientras que dentro del saco guardaba su varita fielmente cercana a su pecho, al mirar hacia adelante vio carros, trenes, de colores, de madera, plastico, despues vio esas manos levantarlos al aire, un mundo imaginativo y perfecto para aquel niño que jugaba)

-No quieres salir a cenar? Mamá esta dormida.

-Si papá, y helado de postre?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

A lo lejos se podia notar ese amor entre padre e hijo, esas sonrisas y miradas totalmente honestas, mientras seguian avanzando, se alejaban de un homicidio y se acercaban a una corta libertad.  
Despues de un corto paseo, de comer helado y convivir, dejo a su hijo dormido en un lujoso cuarto de hotel, mientras que en el baño se daba una dosis de heroina, su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido mientras que su boca sostenia la liga para invitar a salir a su vena, tomo nerviosamente la jeringa y se observaba en el espejo como ese envase de plastico quedaba vacio y el liquido entraba a su cuerpo, se arranco con prisa la jeringa causando una herida, adoraba ver el color de su sangre, un rojo brillante y espeso.  
_  
Esa adrenalina que sube desde mi brazo y hace que se acelere mi corazon, mas latidos por segundo, me da mas sentimiento de que estoy vivo, bum-bum-bum, acordes, el reflejo se pone borroso, me siento mareado pero excitado. (sus monologos lo mantienen coherente y estable aún menos poco humano)_

-Mierda!, si tan solo el no fuera tan tierno, ya lo hubiera destripado hace años, cocinado tal vez, petrificado y dejado caer desde el ultimo piso de mi casa, ¡Carajo! es tu hijo cabron, no seas tan putamente un maldito. (puso sus manos sobre su cabello, se golpeo la cabeza hasta regresar a una ambigua realidad)

_Pero la verdad es alguien menos en esta tierra, vamos, si no puedes matar tu propia sangre, no podras lograr nada. (Esa voz, ese ego y esa arrogancia son la perdicion, se sonrie al verse al espejo, esos dientes afilados y blancos esa sonrisa causa un cosquilleo por toda la espina dorsal a quien la haya visto)_


End file.
